The present application relates to pipe in pipe piston thrust assemblies. Pipe in pipe piston thrust assemblies can be used to provide thrust for a drill bit in a wellbore when, for example, the weight of the tubular string is insufficient to advance the tubular string through a wellbore. However, when a pipe in pipe piston thrust system crosses a horizontal section such as a lateral leak path or a lateral that breaks the piston seal, weight applied to the drill bit may be lost. In these cases, the drill bit can no longer effectively bore further through the subterranean formation.